Disgaea Online V1
by DJ-Joshie
Summary: The world of Disgaea has become an Online Computer Game. MMORPG What is set to be found in this world? Currently: Chapter 5
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Disgaea characters or franchise **

Prologue:

Today was probably the worst days of my life…Yet somehow it was still unbelievable enjoyable. I had overslept for school so I didn't have time for a shower. I had just sprayed a lot of deodorant around me and brushed my teeth. I had put on some black jeans and a red button down shirt and ran out the door. After about a half an hour of running I made it to the school. I jumped into the classroom and realized I had forgotten my books. I just sighed it off and went through my normal day of general stuff. I tried talking to my friends but anytime I got close I was either moved to my next classroom by a teacher or they ignored me. To make matters worse I had gotten my lunch and someone pushed my head into my tray. At this point I had given up on the day when my mother had came into school. She was taking me out of school today because of a special occasion. I had been waiting for this game Disgaea Online for about two years to afford it and she had bought it for me. This turned my whole day around, she was even letting me go home and play it, The reason being as I don't ask for much except for this one thing. I even skipped my birthday for both of those years so I made sure I had enough money for it. I went home turned on my computer and installed it. It took an hour but when it was over I grabbed my Mic and got ready for the adventure to begin. It had a few different servers set up for V2 and V3 but apparently they weren't out yet. I clicked on the V1 Castle server and a Laharls voice came from the earphone of the Mic. "Welcome…To my world."

-----

**What you see here is a rushed intro onto the world of Disgaea Online. It seriously is rushed and doesn't really include detail. I'mma leave the detail to the chapters. This idea has interested me for forever and I decided I'd do a story on it…If anyone knows if someone has already used this idea in then please alert me. So just wait and see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 1: Catching You Up

I do not own the Disgaea characters or franchise

Chapter 1:

I wasn't expecting to hear Laharls voice at the very beginning of the game. I tried to talk to him but it was just a recorded voice. The screen was going through its last load and during which Laharl was giving an introduction. Probably for the people who don't know about Disgaea, I thought. The story went a little like this.

King Krichevskoy, Laharls Father, died one day from a Black Pretzel. Once Laharl got news of it two years later his goal was to become OverLord. Laharl went through many different challenges to obtain his tasks. Included in the fights to become OverLord he fought Mid-Boss, Flonne -Who later joined him-, Hoggmeiser, Maderas, Prism Rangers, Gordon and Thursday**, **Don Joaquin, Kurtis, and Vulcanus. But these fights were only stepping stones to prepare him to fight Seraph Lamington. After all of this adventure had taken place Laharl was finally in the running of becoming an official OverLord. With this powerful feat at his hands he soon needed more servants to help him along the way. In turn Laharl opened up his castle to the public to find Servants, the highest status of the game. This is where we came in, We train our characters to become strong enough to become a servant under Laharl by going through many challenges.

The game was then going through many different rules, which most people ignore anyway. I decided to just skip through it and move onto the next step. This step was choosing your character. There were many basic styled characters in the selection due to the fact that you can upgrade your character as you beat challenges to add new styles. There were no monsters included in the choosing, which didn't make much sense but I decided just to shrug it off. The few classes were Male and Female Brawler, Male and Female Warrior, Red, Green, and Blue Skull, Red, Green, and Blue Mage, Cleric, Archer, Rogue, and Scout. With each of these classes there were stronger versions from leveling that one style up like crazy. There were also six other classes that were restricted until beating their challenge.

I could go into description of each one of these classes but it probably wouldn't matter anyway seeing as the classes only help decided movement and what weapons are faster to level up. In the end I choose the class known as Scout. Scouts are faster then most of the basic classes and their mastery is Guns. The Hit Points was at 14, the Attack was at 9, and the Defense was at 6. The characters have blonde partly spiked hair that flows back. The character wears goggles on top of his head, Arm guards on both of his arm almost reaching his upper arm, Green pants, and black boots.

Of course the characters level was only one and he had no equipment but the game did give you 1000 Hell to start with. This would buy a basic gun but it would be better then not having any weapon at all. The next step was the username. I couldn't really think of much of a username at the moment but I named it after one of my favorite names. I typed in HellionJet and it was available, Next I typed in the password which was ***************. It was so full proof that nothing I knew about would give it away. The screen continued to load for another few minutes and my screen awoke to Laharls throne room with Laharls avatar sitting on the chair ready to give intros.

-----

**Just getting started with the first chapter…I probably could have added it to the prologue but I didn't want and over longed prologue like I did in my runescape fan fiction. I hope you at least understand what's going on in this story. The reason the password is censored its because I just made a random one.**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning The Ropes

Chapter 2:

"Welcome to my throne room." Laharl had called out into the headphones. "Always check the boards with Pleiner to see where you are in the rankings and how to get to the next status. You are currently a College Dropout." I just had to laugh at the comedy that Disgaea always seemed to have set for the players. I listened to the rest of his speech, which wasn't more then re-going over the rules and Laharl ended with "Now let the games begin!"

Now this game was different from the actual Disgaea games. Instead of watching from a high point view its looking from behind the character and the camera would move around, to get a back view. There were many of people who were online playing. With further inspection there were a few Servers also, ten to be exact. Almost all of the servers were full except for 8-10 but they were close. A server could hold up to 5000 players at a time, which meant at least 35000 players, were playing this very moment.

I walked through the throne room and was in the main hall. There was nothing to do in there so I went to the city like area where a mass of people was. There was a store, one side was items the other was weapons and armor. There was also a mini hospital. The NPC Pleiner was standing against the wall with the ranking board and the Dark Assembly. The dark assembly…Well I'll have to explain that one to you later. The next thing that stuck out was the item world. Instead of the normal item world system it was basically all out warfare to make it to the level you want. You can be attacked by anyone at anytime, and the level you die at is the level the item becomes. It's a more barbaric yet updated system, perfect for the netherworld. Finally there was the portal, The almighty portal which can take you anywhere in the world of Disgaea. Actually its not that great but still pretty amazing for an online game, Kind of reminds me of the game series hack//sign.

I decided the best way to start was to get a gun for my character. I went to the story and it took a second to load, probably because of the mass amount of people. I went into the gun section and bought the cheapest gun I could find. The gun was called aRQ22 Common. It was the lowest leveled gun but it would work. I equipped the gun and headed for the portal. I was expecting entrance to any Disgaea area, but I was wrong to expect it. In fact there was only a training area out in the plains. I guess I'd have to do that level to get to go to other places.

I clicked on the level and the screen went into loading… typical. Once the loading stopped I had arrived in the plains. The map had amazing graphics and my character also got even more graphical. There were a few other new characters that were around but I didn't think to talk to them. Immediately in bold print on the center of my screen was a mission objective that read, "Kill 50 enemies to advance." That sounded easy huh? Wrong. On the upper left of my screen there was the health bar and the Energy Bar, for special moves. I'm not sure why they changed the name but it really didn't matter in the long run. It took me a moment to figure out how to aim, which was the Caps Lock key, Then to aim in a different area use the arrows. The suckish part was I had to stay still to aim and press space bar to shoot. I could shoot without aiming but the shot might miss depending on how far away I am. To change the camera angle I used the keys and to move I used the 8,6,4, and 2 on the secluded side of the keyboard.

After a moment I finally understood the controls but there was one I still was trying to figure out. I wanted to know how to jump and it turns out I just needed to press shift, makes me feel kind of stupid. So I began shooting the enemies with the unlimited amount of bullets. I had taken out five before my character needed some health. I had to find the entrance portal and head back to the castle. I had gotten my HL up to 815, not that good considering I had 807 before I went in. Either way I bought some candies and went to the hospital to heal my character. I ended up with 756 HL left but I would still be able to buy a lot more items later.

I hopped back onto the plains and continued my battles against the different demon monsters there. I had gotten my character up to Level two after I killed my 8th monster. By the time I had reached level three I had killed 28 monsters. It was interesting since my gun mastery level had reached level two. I saved my Energy Bar incase of a fight that came sooner then expect. Suddenly a voice came up from behind my character that yelled, "Hey!"

-----

**Bleh… It started out okay but I kind of rushed it in the end. Anyway first off I'm not going to add description to the battles unless its against another character or a Boss of some sort. Anyway the next part is going to be interesting because… I want other people to actually be in this game. So that's where I'm gonna need the fans help. In the next part I'll have a Bio Format where you can comment on to join Disgaea Online. So check it out. ****:) **


	4. Bio Format

~Bio Format~

Character Name (Like your characters Real Life name. Not yours unless its you) :

Gender:

User Name:

Character Nickname (optional):

Character Level (1-7 at the moment):

Character Class (The few I had mentioned in Chapter 1):

Weapon:

Armor:

Personality:

Short History (optional):

If there's anything you have questions with just ask in the inbox or comment. Like Weapons and Armor that can be used. The less info you give me though the less I can do with your character. Remember that. :3

All right Disgaea Online V1 is open for readers or others to join.


	5. Chapter 3: The Unknown Alias

**I do not own the Disgaea characters or franchise**

Chapter 3:

Suddenly a voice came up from behind my character that yelled, "Hey!" The Character class was Rouge, which apparently was the opposite of Scout, with the username of The Unknown Alias.

The class of rouge looks rather interesting, mostly reminding me of Sora from the game Kingdom Hearts. It's easier to start describing this character from the shoes up. His shoes were a mostly orange but partially yellow color with silver bottoms and silver shoestrings. Next was bare leg up till his knees where he was wearing which the leg trim was the same color as the shoes while the rest of the pants were a rather crimson color. Next he was wearing a long sleeved, green shirt with a crimson tank op over it. Overlooking it, it was a lot like a basketball jersey. Finally was his hair, which was very hard to describe. The bangs were of a golden color while the back was all an even darker shade of crimson, and I'm not sure but I think he was wearing a small tan hat on the tip of his head.

The character had walked up to me with one hand in his pocket as if he was grabbing something and the other hand waving. I could understand holding onto your weapon incase the person your saying hello to is violent…but why he was saying hello was questionable. In fact seeing as this was my first actual encounter with another player everything about him seemed questionable. Why was his name The Unknown Alias? If he's level 5 why is he still in this area? Will he challenge me to a battle?

The questions weave in and out of my mind as the player approached. Before I knew it the player was in front of me waving a hand in my face, probably trying to see if I was still there. In turn I did what every rookie would have done…Talked trash.

Aiming the gun at the player I said, "Do you have a problem?" The players look had gone from a smile to a somewhat irritated look. "Bad idea." The player had said. The player looked like he was examining my character, all the stats but also the character itself. I had had no armor or anything that could protect me unlike this person. But the items didn't look so much like armor as much as they looked accessories. I took that chance to study the stats of this character. His Hit Points were a rather average 35 but what scared me was his attack and defense. The items he had on were probably boosting a little more, his attack was 27 while his defense was 32. I had to restudy my own stats to see how much of a chance I had. At level three my Hit Points was now 22 but my attack was only 16 and defense was 12. In all odds I was screwed if I made any stupid moves.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to make up your mind about this…Do you really want to shoot me?" The player had asked. My mind began racing as I made a decision. I decided that it would be best not to anger a player higher leveled then I was. I rested the gun down by my side and looked at the player. "Smart choice." He had said. I had waited for something more to be said but nothing else was coming from the Mic. "Hello?" I had asked just to make sure if the player was there or not before making any moves. "Hi." He had replied back. "So umm…I'm Trey… nice to meet you?" I bet he could hear the questioning in my voice but that wasn't much of a matter to him.

"Quick tip, Never give out your real name in public or to someone you just met." I had realized the foolish thing I had said and was glad he had pointed it out. "But don't worry, I'm not some online pervert or anything. As you can see my username is The Unknown Alias, but you can just call me Alias, Al for short." From the looks of it this player meant no harm or anything…It was more like he was trying to help me out. "Oh I see. My name is Jet then." I had replied. His characters facial appearance changed to a smile. "Anyway…I can see you've just joined the game, I just joined yesterday." This person was rather friendly, seeing as he also started in a relative time that I have maybe we could work together. I only had one question though, "Why is it that if you're a level 5 that you're still in this place?"

The guy had given a small chuckle and replied, "Its better to go into the next area at a higher level and be prepared rather then go in, be surprised and die…and trust me, from the looks of it dying doesn't seem too fun." It may have been a small joke but it did give me a good chuckle. "I understand completely. So…Want to be friends?" It was a rather awkward question to ask but it seemed like a good idea. It hadn't been more then five minutes and we were already getting along fine. "Sure why not." Alias had replied. Suddenly there was a message on my screen that had said – Do you want to become friends with The Unknown Alias? – I clicked on the yes option and he was added to my friends list.

Suddenly beyond the headphones I could hear my mother calling me. I knew it meant I had to go even if I didn't want to. "Sorry Al but I've got to go." I had said changing my characters facial expression to sad. "It's alright. You'll be on tomorrow?" He replied. "Of course. You?" "Hopefully."

At that I had pressed the log off button. When I had looked down at the clock I saw it was already 7 PM. Mother must have called me down for dinner. I smiled as I turned off the computer and headed towards the door. Today was a Thursday, which meant tomorrow I would be able to get on longer then today. With a wide grin I turned off the lights to my room and headed downstairs to be greeted by my mother and her dinner.

**Well I finally got another chapter there…Not much action but its gonna be built up. The character The Unknown Alias is from the author The Unknown Alias. I hoped you guys at least enjoyed reading… Sorry if it wasn't interesting enough… But I will make it more interesting in the next chapter. Until next time…Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 4: Arms

I do not own the Disgaea characters or franchise

Chapter 4:

The next day had gone by quickly at school. It was a Friday which meant I could play all weekend. I rushed home and went straight up to my room. As I expected it wasn't gonna be that easy. Mother wanted me to take out the trash, and so I did. Normally she had a lot of chores but this time she went easy on me thank god.

I hopped into my seat and signed on. Al hadn't signed on yet so I decided to look around a little bit. There was a tv by the hospital giving out all the latest info. I zoomed in on the picture and some sort of ad came up. It was about the updates. Apparently version 1.1 was going to be coming out soon. New features included a Tournament area that connects all the areas for planned battles. Also it said that actually tournaments were gonna be held there also. There was also going to be a message board and leaders board in this tournament area, for game conversations with everyone. The last new thing they pointed out was the grouping system which is basically the same as your party or your clan.

Version 1.1 looked interesting but I was surprised that it hadn't been made until two years after the game was made. I decided to ask around to why it took so long to get version 1.1 up. No one was really cooperating, I guess it was because I was a low level. But to make matters worse a character at level 5 began trash talking me. Calling me a noob and stuff.

His character was a Male Brawler which is a very basic type yet strong. The hair is a blackish grey braided ponytail that goes down to his waist. His body is all tanned and he doesn't wear a shirt. His wristbands are red and so is his martial arts belt. His pants are somewhat baggy green waist stretchable pants. Finally his shoes are like slippers with heals on them which are also green. Brawlers are normally low in defense and high in attack. This brawlers attack level was 34 while his defense level was 21. I was hoping the low defense would help but his hitpoints were at 47.

I knew I wouldn't generally be able to handle him but I had a distance advantage at my use. I wasn't gonna let him call me a noob without a fight so I challenged him in the Training Area level and he agreed. I had an unusual feeling about this but I was ready to go. We both arrived at the plains and he immediately began running at me. My thoughts for beating him was to use my special attack Tri-Burst. I had 15 SP points and I'm not sure how many he had, Wasn't thinking about it. Tri-Burst took away 3 SP points which meant I could do it 5 times.

I turn my character around and began running. I wasn't sure where I'd run to but I'd run for awhile. There was another special ability I couldn't use yet…Dark Cannon was its name. I needed 20 SP to use it, which meant aleast 2 more level ups before use. In the end I had a feeling I was screwed out of my mind. I turned the camera around while I was running to see if I was still being followed. There he was on my tail, not gaining up but not getting behind. I stopped my character, turned around and aimed my gun. I used my special move Tri-Burst and watched as my SP gauge went down to 12. The first shot hit, It did 1 damage, the second shot hit, It did 0 damage, the final shot hit and it did 3 damage. His hitpoints was only brought down to 43/47.

I couldn't react fast enough to see his attack. He first punched my character bringing my health down to 2/22 and I was ready for the final hit but it didn't come. I moved my camera so it was looking up to see a brawler looking to the left (or his right.) I was wondering why he stopped until I looked to the left and saw the brawler who was beating up on me got punched back. His health went down to 32/47. I looked up at the character who saved me and began to scan his stats. He was wearing a Chain mail which must have boosted up his defense. level was 6, His hitpoints was 49, His attack was 37, His Defense was 25, and his Special Points was at 17. His Username was **Arms**.

After a few second the character had said "I hate people who pick on lower levels." It seemed like this **Arms** fellow was angry. But it didn't seem like he was angry when he looked down at me smiling and asking, "Are you alright?" I replied with a "Yeah." "Alright then…I'll finish him off." Was what he had said before moving infront of the other Male Brawler. He used his Special Attack Triple Strike. It hit the other Brawler three times, One punch that took him down to 22/47, another punch that took him down to 15/47, and a final kick that his character ended with a backflip. It took out the rest of the Male Brawlers health and the character disappeared.

I've never seen a player be killed before so I was dumbfounded. **Arms** had walked up to my character and said "Sorry you had to meet someone like that. Not all the higher levels are that rude." I smiled and replied, "Can't be. You saved me afterall." Arms snickered a bit into his mic. "Well you can call me Arms. And you are?" "Jet. Nice to meet you." At that moment I got a small message at the bottem right hand of my screen that says The Unknown Alias logged in. Soon after I got a message asking –Where I are you?- I replied back –At the training area-

Next thing I know Al had came in nearby. He walked up to us and said "Hey." I replied back with "Hey," before Arms could say anything. Al came up next to me and asked, "Who's this?" "I'm Arms." Arms had replied. "He helped me out with this guy." I said after Arms. "Oh, Thanks for looking out for Jet. A friend of his is a friend of mine." Al added. "Oh cool..I just started yesterday, Do you guys wanna be friends?" Arms had said. At the same time Al and I replied, "Sure." I soon got a message that said –Do you want to become friends with Arms?- I clicked the yes option and I assume Al did the same. Only my second day playing and I've already made some new friends…I'm going to enjoy it online.

**I finally got my thoughts back aligned to work on this again. I wasn't expecting so many views on this fanfic…already like 450 last time I checked? This chapter included a new character, Arms who is played by cooking samurai. And a returning character The Unknown Alias who is played by The Unknown Alias. Hoped you enjoyed. I've got a basic storyline prepared… Disgaea Online V1.1 will be on this, the title won't change…There will just be a chapter title V1.1 that just says V1.1 Update. It will also include all the characters played by people and their current statuses…Once I get the next character out I'm going to make an actual story that does that. Once again…Hoped you enjoyed =)**


	7. Chapter 5: Azer Yamato Z

I do not own the Disgaea characters or franchise

Chapter 5:

So Arms, Al, and I continued to do our training. I finally had defeated all 50 of the enemies and reached level 5. My Hit Points reached 27, My attack had reached 21, My defense had reached 16, and my Special Points had reached 19. Al had leveled up to 6 making his Hit Points 37, His attack 29, His Defense 35, and his Special Points 28. Arms didn't level up but he got close to it.

After all the excitement I nearly forgot why I got in the situation to begin with. So I decided to ask Arms and Al what's with the late update. Strangely neither of them knew. They did only just join either yesterday or the day before. The message boards weren't going to be made until 1.1 so we couldn't ask there. After Al and Arms got a chance to watch a video we asked around. All the low levels didn't know and all the high levels were disrespectful. There were plenty of times where we had to hold Arms back before he got himself killed.

After about an hour of asking around we finally gave up and went back to the training area. "I know it's not really important but it would still be nice to know." I had said. "It doesn't make sense to wait two years before updating." Al added. Arms was still somewhat fuming. "I swear when I become a higher level I won't treat any of the lower levels like dirt. I'd even make a clan just to train a whole bunch of them." He had said. Although Arms was serious that gave Al and I a good laugh.

It was getting late so we decided to make plans for tomorrow. "Once we all reach level 8 tomorrow we're gonna go to Vyers Castle, the next level." Al had said. "I think that it will work. What about you Arms?" I said giving in my two cents. "Sounds like it will work. I wonder what type of boss this Vyers person is." Today I had found out that Arms enjoys fighting. It would have scared me but its nice to have a bulldozer on our side.

Either way it was late and I was ready to sign off. "So we'll meet tomorrow at 12 Noon Eastern Time right?" I had asked making sure I wasn't going to be late. "Yeah. Don't be late." Al had replied. At that I clicked the log off button. I spent so much time on the computer I didn't even eat dinner. I was too tired to think about dinner though so I laid in my bed and soon fell fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up at around 10 AM Eastern Time and went downstairs for some breakfast. I was thinking that if I ate breakfast then logged on I'd have some time to train before the other guys logged on. So I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. It was 10:30 by the time I got back upstairs. I decided to shower not knowing how long we'd be on today. Finally at 11 Eastern Time I had logged in. Strangely there was still a lot of people on.

I choose Server 10 and looked to see who was online. Neither of them had logged in yet so I decided to head to the Plains and begin training. Within the next 30 minutes I had leveled up to 6. My attack changed to 24, My Defense had changed to 18, My Hit Points changed to 29, and my special points changed to 21.

With this level up my curiosity was swung in motion. What did my Dark Cannon do? I didn't want to waste my SP figuring it out but at the same time what if I used it and it was useless? It was either waste SP now or waste SP later. I decided to use it now. Suddenly my character was inside a tank while a ten-seconds clock began counting down. There was nothing to aim at so I started shooting around randomly. The controls were simple, Move the camera around and shoot. The moment my character hopped out of the tank it looked towards me. "Firing in 10…9…8…7…6…5…" As the countdown continued I turned my character and began running. It was gonna shoot at the closest thing to it. What I had to do was not be the closest thing to it.

But no matter how fast I ran I still got shot twice. My health had changed to 23/29. At that moment I knew I should have read the ability back at the castle but I could still guess. It aims at the closest thing to it after it's used. It would work in a room full of monsters or people but otherwise it was gonna come back at me. I moved behind a rock and watched it from my camera angle. The rock itself had hit points that it was losing. Its defense must have been high but it will only last so long. After about 30 seconds the turret stopped shooting. Next it began saying "Reloading in 10…9…8…7…6…" and when the countdown stopped it started back up and said "Firing in 10…9…8…7…6…5…" and the countdown ended allowing the cannon to shoot at the rock again.

The rock was beginning to crumble up. I didn't take the time before to look around at the screen but I did not. There was a mini counter on the bottom left of my screen that was counting down. It was currently at 22 seconds. I guessed that that counter would only be visible on my screen since I summoned the turret. So once the turret stopped I'd have to run up to it and destroy it. Unfortunately for me the rock gave way before the counter ended. There were still 7 seconds on the clock and I couldn't react quick enough. I got hit a few times and the counter had went to 0.

The turrets dialogue started and I as down to 9/29 HP. I wasn't ready to retaliate yet and before I'd know it I would be shot at again. I couldn't aim and the next rock was a little while away. Suddenly I saw another class running towards the cannon. It already had reloaded and 7 seconds until it began shooting again. The class took out an interesting looking katana out and began hacking away at the turret. Before it reached 1 second it was destroyed. The character username was **Azer Yamato Z** and with further inspection I could tell the class was rather new. I've never seen a class like it anywhere actually but it looked like a ninja.

Ninja looked pretty interesting to watch. His hair was all Silver…I'm serious…Silver. He was wearing a red scarf. His shirt and pants were brown while his sleeves were also silver. Finally his shoes were green…Strangely I could describe this character much easier then the other characters even though it's a little more complicated.

This character didn't just have armor he was pimped out in armor. Everything that I looked at was rare. The rarest thing was the Imperial Seal he had equipped onto him. Hell the rarest thing might even just be his character in general. His level was 7 but everything else seemed stronger. His attack was 43, His defense was 37, His Hit Points was 54, and finally his Special points were 31.

**Azer Yamato Z** walked up to my character. He didn't say anything, but I was guessing he was studying my stats. I decided to ask him a question, "What class is that?" "Ninja." He replied. I didn't see ninja on the character list or even on the web site. "How'd you get it?" "Well… Its set to come out after version 1.1…But I'm a Beta Tester so I was testing the Ninja." "Wait…How'd you become a beta tester?" "Well I'm sort of a legend on other online games so…They picked me to test it and it has a nice pay also…" I was surprised. I would never have expected to meet a Beta Tester ever but it might not be strange in this game.

Suddenly another question came up in my head. "Don't they have a special server for Beta Testers." "Well yeah but this is to see how it reacts to actually close to full servers, also for a few people its kind of a peep into version 1.1." It made sense and seeing as this **Azer Yamato Z** knew this info I decided to see if he understood my original question. "So why did they wait this long to finally update to version 1.1?" "That's a pretty basic question…Are you sure you don't know it?" "No…" "Well the original version was Disgaea Online but as they continued they added more levels and characters and when they put the final stage up they decided they would call it version 1. Version 1 wasn't made until three months ago. Now they finally got version 1.1 ready and it will be released next week." This surprised me. I didn't know that but now that I did it feels rare. Like no one else knew this info although a lot of people probably already did.

I looked at **Azer Yamato Z** and let my character smile. "Thank you." "It's no problem…If you'd like we could be friends and I can keep you partially updated…Possibly answer questions here and there." "Sure." I suddenly got a message that said –Do you want to become friends with **Azer Yamato Z**? – I clicked the yes option. "Sorry but I've got to log off now…Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." I replied. At that moment it had said** Azer Yamato Z** logged off. It was only 11:45 and soon Al and Arms were gonna log on. I went back to the hospital and healed up. Heading back to the plains the bottom right of the screen said **The Unknown Alias** logged on.

**Well I got another chapter done. A little more interesting and we got a new character included. Azer Yamato Z is played by the author Overlord Azer Khushrenada. Returning characters include The Unknown Alias played by The Unknown Alias and Arms played by cooking samurai. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Starting to get more interesting huh? Definitely got longer. The next chapters gonna be pretty long and will be the last chapter before V1.1.**


End file.
